Love you Still
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Shadow comes to visit Maria's grave one day...  ONESHOT!


**_Hey! I've been wanting to do one of these! I'm probably going to do another Sonic story after a few PJO fanfics, just warning you._**

**_~Oceanbreeze7_**

* * *

><p>I stood silently under the willow tree, its reaching limbs holding up a curtain of snow effortlessly.<p>

I had my head bowed, my quills upturned slightly, the cold winter breeze ruffling them from the passing wind. My fur was thicker this type of year, gradually getting coarser then shedding, although I'd never admit it, when it got warmer.

I did however have a red scarf around my neck, making the highlights on my arms and quills stand out even more. But I wasn't looking for appearance today, no I was setting my goal, and I was going to reach it.

Thick snow had been melted away due to a small well set Chaos Spear. The delicate smooth stone set peacefully under the curtain, all signs of erosion I had cleaned away.

A slight mound of frozen earth was below the rock, littered with perfectly ice encased flowers, Lilly's and Roses, Carnations, and even a small Orchid branch. Each petal was perfect, not the slightest touch of wilt on each of the flowers, but that was to be expected as I cleaned the flowers up…

I gently traced the grooves carved into the rock by my own hand, clumsily placed but still graceful in appearance.

_Maria Robotnik_. I traced each carefully, cleaning out the ice with my faint claws, melting the snow that remained.

It was set on a hill in a secluded valley, too many people had come to ….dislike me, to take the things closest to me. I couldn't let them take this away, take _her away_.

I set the arrangement on the ground, the white Tulips and Roses, surrounded by the sky blue carnations that were the exact shade as her eyes….

She didn't deserve this, she never did, and now…..now I couldn't save her. I completed my promise, but there was more, I had promised long ago…..long ago that I would save her, I would travel down to earth with her. We would find a little place that we would like and stay there forever.

In a way, I had completed that promise.

I had broken in GUN, I had broken into the chambers in the lower levels, and did one of the hardest things I had ever done, I had found her body, and I had taken it back, still in perfect condition.

I knew she would love the valley, just overlooking a small river that bled into a sparkling lake, she always had a thing for sparkling lakes.

If she could see it now…

"If you could only see this…" I murmered, my voice catching on my wind, but it was still loud enough to be heard. I smiled slightly, brushing a fallen snowflake off of the gravestone, letting it shine in it's sleek glory.

"You would be happy, it's the best view I could find. I know the lake doesn't look as good as when it's frozen, but I think you'd like it."

Silence was my answer, but I felt warmth around my left side, the one facing the wind. I looked to my left, and saw nothing, but I was _aware_, I just knew that someone was there. And I recognized that someone.

"Life's strange now, a lot different than we thought it would be. The flowers seem brighter and the grass seems greener, but now it's the snow that stands out." I chuckles lightly, looking up at the darkening sky and smiled softly.

"I know you're up there somewhere….I just want you to know that I'm still fighting for you, I'll never give up."

I felt the warmth ones again on my side, but I didn't care to look and see nothing once again.

"I hope you can feel the snow, or smell the flowers. Earth is wonderful, if only you could see it."

I reached up and unhooked my scarf, rolling it up into a smooth red ball of cloth, I then set a little white folded piece of paper on the top, setting both just below the flowers.

"I miss you Maria, I always do, and I'll never stop." I then turned, closing my eyes and embracing the warmth on the one side, savoring it until it drifted away, she had gone, but she'd be back.

The card sat innocently, not moving from its spot under the willow tree.

The warm breeze ruffled past the card, and very slowly, the top tipped, closing the card once, and hiding it from unwanted eyes.

The breeze stopped moving, giving a slight silver image of a sitting girl, leaning against the Willow tree, and holding a Carnation up to her nose.

_I loved you once_

_I always will_

_I loved you once_

_I love you still_

_~S_


End file.
